


Бескрылый

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Wings, feather porn, Гай становится помощником шерифа незадолго до возвращения Робина из крестового похода, а Робин свое возвращение не афиширует
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: В мире, где вся власть у избранников неба, Крылатых, Бескрылые могут рассчитывать лишь на второстепенную роль. А когда у тебя есть крылья, но не те...
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 6





	Бескрылый

**Author's Note:**

> — Неплохо справляешься для Бескрылого, — заметил шериф Ноттингемский Вейзи, размашисто подписывая указ о назначении Гая Гисборна своим первым помощником. — Теперь ты подчиняешься только мне, и не дай бог ослушаешься — мигом верну в грязь, откуда ты вышел.  
Несмотря на то, что в комнате было жарко натоплено, Гай поежился. После целого дня погони за разбойниками хотелось рухнуть и заснуть, а вместо этого приходилось стоять и ждать. Охранник проворонил миг, когда у него с пояса сняли ключи от камер. Заговорщики попытались скрыться, но Гисборн по счастливой случайности оказался в нужное время в нужном месте — и схватил их. Досталось за недосмотр, конечно же, помощнику шерифа. Потерял бдительность сэр Томас, ох, потерял, вот и расплачивается — такова суровая правда жизни. А Гай не собирался отказываться от должности, которая принесет ему уважение и деньги.  
— Это не будет проблемой, сэр, — ответил Гай и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Вейзи пояснил: — То, что я Бескрылый.  
— Не сомневаюсь, мой мальчик, — кивнул Вейзи.  
То ли в насмешку, то ли разминаясь, шериф взмахнул серыми крыльями, торчащими из прорезей халата, и подписанный им указ слетел на пол. Гай молча поднял его и протянул шерифу.  
— Оставь себе, — покачал головой Вейзи.

Тем же вечером Гай пил вино в новых покоях, в одиночестве празднуя повышение, и размышлял. Ему с его скандальным прошлым повезло подняться так высоко: убийца отца (пусть и невольный), безземельный скиталец, берущийся за любую хорошо оплачиваемую работу, презираемый избранными Бескрылый. Правда, шерифа это явно не беспокоило. Гай даже подозревал, что Вейзи специально подбирает безродных, чтобы те не вздумали метить на его место. Сэр Томас был исключением и долго не продержался. Интересно, что бы сделал Вейзи, узнав правду? Сжег бы его на костре или просто выгнал из Ноттингема, заказав возвращаться назад? Зная любовь шерифа к казням, Гай ставил на первое.  
Прежде чем раздеться, Гай закрыл ставни. Сняв куртку, он повел плечами, разминая мышцы, и стянул рубашку. Черные кожистые крылья, более не сдерживаемые одеждой, распахнулись на всю длину. Сделав несколько взмахов, Гай оторвался от пола. Более серьезные упражнения в замкнутом пространстве он позволить не мог, а риск обнаружить себя заставлял прятать крылья под одеждой, благо в сложенном виде они занимали гораздо меньше места, чем у избранных.  
Избранные... Только потому, что у них от рождения были крылья, аристократы считали себя небесными созданиями, хотя и не могли долго летать. Тяжелые, похожие на птичьи, крылья удерживали человека в воздухе чуть больше получаса — и то лишь при хорошей физической подготовке и постоянных тренировках. При попытке обмануть природу у Крылатых начинались спазмы мышц спины, и приходилось спускаться на грешную землю. Впрочем, Бескрылые многое отдали бы за возможность полетать хотя бы несколько минут. Рожденные без голубой крови влачили простое существование, так или иначе прислуживая избранным. Любое недовольство этим положением вещей пресекалось в зародыше, и одной из задач Гая было усмирять бунтовщиков.  
Гай разделся, по-быстрому сполоснул голую грудь, залез под одеяло, улегся на живот и позволил крыльям свободно укрыть поверхность кровати. Дверь надежно заперта на засов — можно не бояться вторжения.  
Если его обнаружат в таком виде, это будет конец. Людей с кожистыми, как у летучих мышей, крыльями истребляли еще в детстве, мало кто доживал до зрелого возраста. Они считались плодом ведьмы и Дьявола, зачатым в момент жертвоприношения рогатому, и любой мог убить такое существо. Обнаружив, что у сына вместо белого пуха начала пробиваться черная перепонка, леди Гисборн скрыла ото всех эту особенность. Ее не остановили даже обвинения в прелюбодеянии с простолюдином — ведь наследник благородного рода не мог родиться бескрылым. Гай выжил только благодаря матери и собственной осторожности.

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Гай жил в замке, хотя Вейзи отдал в его распоряжение поместье Локсли («Проследи за делами, пока хозяин отсутствует», — ухмыляясь, подмигнул он), и привыкал к новой должности. Под начальством сэра Томаса солдаты обленились и неохотно следовали примеру Бескрылого, который упражнялся и фехтовал несколько часов в день. Пришлось лишить их свободного времени, пока они не начали слушаться. Поставив на место подчиненных, Гай принялся распространять влияние на окружающих Вейзи людей, но быстро потерял к этому охоту. Перед одними нужно было лебезить — против чего протестовала гордость. Другие сторонились его — и он сторонился их в ответ.

Когда Гай свыкся со своим неприятным положением (вроде бы помощник шерифа, но Бескрылый, которого многие пытаются унизить), Вейзи приказал поймать разбойников, недавно появившихся на главном торговом тракте. Первое же столкновение оказалось неудачным: разбойники использовали сарацинские луки, которые стреляли дальше английских, и не подпустили к себе солдат. На следующий день в деревне Локсли было непривычно оживленно, и Гай случайно подслушал разговор двух крестьян, пока его люди собирали налоги.  
— Говорю тебе, я сам его видел.  
— Да тебе померещилось. Немудрено после кувшина медовухи-то.  
— Вот те крест! Как есть из этих.  
— А я говорю, что они не побираются на дорогах.  
— Дурак, он не побирался, он — их главарь.  
— Они не уходят в разбойники, так что почудились тебе крылья.  
— Вот те крест! — повторил тот. — С белыми крыльями.  
— Ври да не завирайся, — фыркнул второй, однако в голосе его появилось сомнение. — Зачем им грабить, коли денег куры не клюют?  
— Пойди и спроси, — крестьянин явно устал что-то доказывать собеседнику.  
«Аристократ — и разбойник? — тоже удивился Гай. — Не может быть». Крестьянин, наверное, что-то напутал. Не мог кто-то из знати лично грабить путников. Ладно бы еще других подговорил, но пачкать голубую кровь грязными делишками... Если, конечно, это не младший сын какого-нибудь лорда, который не нашел, к кому податься на службу.

За неделю Гай не продвинулся в поимке разбойников ни на шаг, а их главаря, которого звали Робин Гуд, и в глаза не видел. Тем временем ограбили еще два обоза, и шериф метал гром и молнии.  
— Я тебя зачем поставил главой этих недоумков? — Вейзи сотрясал воздух во всех смыслах слова — крылья двигались с такой скоростью, что было странно, почему он еще не взлетел. — Чтобы ты пьянствовал с ними в кабаках?  
Справедливости ради, Гай действительно ходил в кабак — чтобы раздобыть информацию о Робин Гуде. Впрочем, говорить об этом шерифу сейчас было бесполезно.  
— Я тебя спрашиваю, Гисборн! — продолжал орать шериф. — Молчишь? Ты на что-нибудь годен или способен только ублажать Крылатых? — поняв, что зашел слишком далеко, Вейзи смягчил тон. — Иди, мальчик мой. И без головы Робин Гуда не возвращайся.  
Оказавшись в своих покоях, Гай быстро разделся по пояс, позволяя крыльям вырваться на свободу и возмущенно захлопать по воздуху. Вынужденные долгое время находиться в сложенном состоянии, они всегда плохо его слушались, реагируя на любые изменения настроения.  
— Проклятые отростки, — пробормотал Гай, пытаясь заставить крылья сложиться, но те упорно жили своей жизнью. Махнув рукой, он позволил им гонять по комнате пыль. «Нужно чаще упражняться...» Гай вздохнул, понимая, что не сможет позволить себе такой роскоши, пока не поймает разбойников.

«Чтоб их!» — мысленно костерил солдат Гай, хромая по тропинке. Солдаты, которых он взял с собой на облаву, уверяли, что в стрельбе из лука никакой Робин Гуд с ними не сравнится. И первым же выстрелом один из хвастунов убил под Гаем коня. Тот успел выдернуть ноги из стремян, но упавшее животное придавило его боком. В этот же миг из-за деревьев полетели стрелы, солдаты разбежались кто куда, оставив Гая лежать погребенным под лошадью. Вскоре стрельба прекратилась, однако его никто не тронул. Разбойники вообще никого не ранили, и было непонятно, промахнулись они намеренно или что-то мешало прицелиться точнее.  
Гай с трудом выбрался из-под коня и двинулся в сторону тракта. Вот только лес почему-то все не кончался, более того, становился гуще. С каждым шагом он все сильнее подволакивал ногу и уже подумывал, не подняться ли над деревьями, чтобы оглядеть окрестности. Крылья под плащом дрогнули, словно обрадовались этой мысли. «Рано еще. Пусть стемнеет... Где эта чертова дорога? Была же где-то здесь...» Однако дорога не появлялась, зато начались буреломы. Потеряв надежду выбраться из леса пешком, Гай прислонился к дереву и стал дожидаться ночи.

Проснулся Гай уже в темноте и, едва открыв глаза, услышал неподалеку тихий шорох. Забыв о вывихнутой лодыжке, он вскочил на ноги и снова упал. Коснувшись рукояти меча, он слегка успокоился и прищурился, вглядываясь в ночь. Шорох повторился, а затем из зарослей вышел человек.  
— Кто здесь? — хрипло произнес Гай, крепче сжав меч.  
Человек приблизился, и в лунном свете Гай разглядел, что он худощав, молод, с луком в руке... и со светлыми крыльями за спиной. Лес, лук и крылья. Неужели...  
— Не подходи, — предупредил он, вжимаясь в дерево. Крылья под одеждой беспокойно зашевелились.  
Незнакомец сделал еще два шага и присел на корточки на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы Гай не смог достать его мечом.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он.  
— С кем имею честь? — процедил Гай, уже зная ответ, иначе не посмел бы разговаривать с Крылатым таким тоном.  
— Робин, — с обезоруживающей улыбкой представился тот.  
— Уж не Гуд ли? — фыркнул Гай.  
— Он самый, — улыбка стала шире.  
— Робин Гуд, значит? Что ж, тогда помоги мне подняться.  
Гуд помешкал, но потом все же подхватил Гая под локоть и потянул его вверх. На полпути Гай выдернул из ножен меч и приставил ему к горлу. К сожалению, он забыл, что ноги от долгого сидения затекли и, чтобы не упасть, невольно вцепился свободной рукой в плечо Гуда, который с легкостью вырвал у него меч и толкнул обратно на землю. Белые крылья возмущенно затрепетали.  
— Как невежливо с вашей стороны, сэр, — усмехнулся Гуд. — Вернее, не сэр.  
Разумеется, он заметил, что у Гая нет крыльев.  
— Забавно, правда? — ответил Гай, вновь привалившись к дереву. — Бескрылый охотится за Крылатым.  
— О, так вы за мной охотитесь!  
Гай осекся, но было уже поздно.  
— Проклятый разбойник, — прошипел он, — только подойди ко мне, и я сверну тебе шею.  
— Надо же, какой вы злой. Уж не шериф ли вас подослал? Только я буду обращаться к вам на «ты», не возражаете?  
Последнюю фразу Гуд произнес на французском, в котором «ты» и «вы» различались.  
— Возражаю, — огрызнулся Гай.  
— И каков был твой план? Что-то никого больше не вижу. Неужели ты собрался ловить меня в одиночку?  
Гай скрипнул зубами, разрываясь между нежеланием отвечать и нежеланием показаться глупым.  
— Ладно, я лучше пойду, а то друзья заждались.  
И Гуд исчез в зарослях.

Гай выждал какое-то время, но вокруг было тихо. Нога опухла, и после недолгих размышлений он разделся по пояс. Крылья радостно затрепетали на ветру. Увязав рубаху и куртку в плащ, Гай поднялся, цепляясь за дерево, и запрокинул голову. Заметив между кронами проблеск ночного неба, он взлетел и направился прямо к нему. Крылья то и дело цеплялись за ветки, но сил идти не было, и Гай терпел. Поднявшись над лесом, он завис на месте и огляделся в поисках Ноттингема. Крылья быстро-быстро колотили по воздуху, удерживая тяжелое тело, и вскоре Гай начал уставать. Проклиная природу, давшую ему отростки летучей мыши, он направился к видневшимся вдалеке домам. Пролетать над Ноттингемом ночью было не слишком опасно: в темноте он вполне сойдет за Крылатого или бредовое видение припозднившегося пьянчуги.  
Напрягая силы, Гай долетел до окна своей спальни и, уцепившись за парапет, сложил крылья. Спина жутко ныла после длительного с непривычки полета. Сделав последнее усилие, Гай подтянулся на руках и пролез в окно, благодаря Крылатых за предусмотрительность.  
Замки были военными укреплениями, поэтому никто не стал бы делать оконные проемы шириной в пятнадцать футов, однако и совсем узкими они не были, так что вполне могли пропустить человека средних объемов со сложенными за спиной крыльями. Причина этого была банальна: если нужно было утаить возвращение от ревнивой супруги, спящей в другой комнате, муж влетал к себе через окно. Хотя этот способ сокрытия любовных утех не пользовался большой популярностью, ведь не у всех была необходимая физическая подготовка для таких маневров.  
Какое-то время Гай лежал на полу, не в силах пошевелиться, затем встал на колени и закрыл ставни. Его окружила непроглядная тьма. Гай добрался до стола, на ощупь зажег свечу. Потом оделся, тщательно спрятав крылья, и уже собрался позвать слугу, спящего снаружи, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Как он объяснит свое таинственное появление в спальне? Через дверь он не входил, иначе бы его заметили, а влететь в окно не мог, будучи для всех Бескрылым. При малейшем подозрении слуги могли распустить слух о колдовстве.  
Обычно утром слуга стучал в дверь и ждал, пока господин не соизволит проснуться. Гай перед сном закрывал засов, что само по себе было странным, но утром, одевшись, всегда отпирал, дозволяя слуге вынести ночной горшок.  
Впервые Гай пожалел, что живет в Ноттингеме, а не в Локсли, где можно было обойтись без лишних формальностей. Решив придерживаться самой простой тактики, он допрыгал на одной ноге до двери в смежную комнату, перешагнул через спящего слугу и растолкал. Тот еще не проснулся окончательно, как Гай начал ругать его за нерасторопность. Как он смеет спать, когда раненому хозяину требуется помощь? Почему не дожидается его в зале? Почему стоит столбом вместо того, чтобы позвать лекаря? Слуга кинулся вон, даже не подумав сначала довести Гая до постели, и тот со вздохом сам доковылял в спальню. Глупый мальчишка воспринял его появление, как само собой разумеющееся, и это было главным.  
Вейзи держал личного лекаря в замке, чтобы в случае необходимости не ждать, пока тот доберется из города. Гай еще ни разу не прибегал к его услугам и не был уверен, что Вейзи одобрит подобное самоуправство. Но шерифу он нужен здоровым, а значит, до утра его вывих ждать не мог.  
Как он и думал, лекарь неохотно выбрался из теплой постели, но узнав, что его требует к себе помощник шерифа, сразу присмирел и взялся за выполнение своих обязанностей с похвальной аккуратностью.  
По завершении лечения Гай не нашел в себе сил раздеться и так и заснул, поудобнее устроив поврежденную ногу, которую лекарь тщательно зафиксировал дощечкой у щиколотки.

Наутро Вейзи пришел к Гаю сам, поскольку лекарь посоветовал ему хотя бы день отлежаться, чтобы спала опухоль. Пришлось скормить шерифу историю, как после побега солдат он наткнулся на Робин Гуда, который чуть не сломал ему ногу. В конце концов, это была почти правда. Не признаваться же, что он по собственной дурости не успел соскочить с коня? Вейзи пожелал узнать, как выглядит вожак шайки, и Гай описал его, как мог. Лица он почти не разглядел, запомнил только хитрую улыбку. При упоминании крыльев Вейзи приказал выяснить настоящее имя Гуда. Разбойники благородного происхождения ему еще не попадались. Гай обещал этим заняться, как только встанет с постели, и Вейзи ушел, недовольно помахивая крыльями.

Едва Гай смог без посторонней помощи спуститься во двор, он перво-наперво наказал покинувших его в лесу солдат. Тех, кто посмел возражать даже сейчас, пришлось на несколько дней посадить за решетку. Покидая тюрьму, он спиной чувствовал полные ненависти взгляды, и крылья беспокойно зашевелились под одеждой.  
С выяснением личности Робин Гуда возникли сложности. Либо крестьяне на самом деле не знали его имени, либо хорошо притворялись. Второе было маловероятно, а первое внушало опасения. Кем был этот таинственный аристократ? Откуда он взялся? Почему занимается грабежом?  
Прошло несколько дней. Гуд и его банда не давали о себе знать, и у Вейзи поднялось настроение: он решил устроить званый ужин и пригласить на него весь цвет дворянства. Гай не принадлежал к избранным, но должен был присутствовать — на случай беспорядков. Кроме того, Вейзи хотел официально представить его как своего помощника. Гай до сих пор хромал, однако это не избавляло его от неприятной участи. Пока гости будут пировать, ему придется встать там, где он никому не помешает, и наблюдать за происходящим. При этой мысли нога заныла.  
Всю неделю в Ноттингем стекались повозки с провизией, и Гая зачем-то приставили следить за распределением запасов по кладовым, будто он сенешаль, а не начальник стражи.  
В день празднества Гай с самого утра был на ногах, так что под вечер желал лишь упасть в кровать и забыться сном. Вместо этого он стоял позади шерифа, пока тот приветствовал гостей. Потом Вейзи произнес речь, как он всегда делал по поводу и без, а под конец представил Гисборна. Гай ловил недоуменные, а иногда презрительные взгляды и был бы счастлив оказаться подальше от всех этих кичащихся происхождением Крылатых. Когда все расселись, он наконец покинул шумное сборище и устроился в широкой нише за колонной, откуда было удобнее всего следить за людьми в зале. Вскоре все они смешались в одно цветное пятно, и Гай задремал, привалившись к стене.  
Проснулся он оттого, что его дергали за рукав. Гай резко вздернул голову, чуть не потянув шею. На него с улыбкой смотрел молодой светловолосый мужчина. Было в нем что-то знакомое, но Гай не мог вспомнить, где видел его.  
— Что? — хриплым со сна голосом произнес он и тут же исправился: — Что вам угодно, сэр?  
В отличие от других избранных этот не спешил распахнуть белоснежные крылья, демонстрируя превосходство, а держал их сложенными.  
— Мне показалось, что вам плохо, — ответил незнакомец, улыбаясь. — И я решил убедиться, что не прав.  
— Благодарю, со мной все хорошо.  
Гай окинул взглядом зал и с облегчением отметил, что на него не обращают внимания. Ему бы не поздоровилось, если бы кто-то обнаружил его заснувшим на посту. Гаю почему-то казалось, что этот избранный его не выдаст.  
— А что вы делаете в стороне от веселья? — продолжил тот. — Неужели подпирать стену лучше, чем вкушать угощение?  
Гай уставился на него, как на чудо.  
«Он что, издевается? Делает вид, будто не понимает, что мне не место среди Крылатых?»  
— Разве вы не видите, сэр? — несколько раздраженно спросил он и слегка повернулся, показывая, что сквозь прорези в куртке крылья у него не торчат.  
— Ах, да... — задумчиво протянул незнакомец. — Об этом я, признаться, не подумал.  
«Точно издевается», — Гай начал закипать. Столь изощренно его еще не оскорблял ни один избранный.  
— Я недавно из Святой земли, — тем временем продолжал тот. — И у нас не обращали внимания, с крыльями ты или без — смерть забирала и тех, и других.  
— Соболезную, — произнес Гай, переводя дыхание. — Значит, король Ричард куда более... — он вовремя прикусил язык и огляделся.  
На них по-прежнему никто не смотрел, даже слуги обходили полутемную нишу стороной.  
— Именно так, — заулыбался бывший крестоносец. — А вы, сэр, вы были в Святой земле?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Гай.  
— Что ж, тогда мне понятно ваше смущение.  
— Мое — что? — удивился Гай, который краснел только от ярости или жары.  
— Ваше недоверие к нам, Крылатым, понятно, но будьте уверены: не все согласны со взглядами принца Джона и разделением общества на касты.  
Гай не понимал, почему этот странный аристократ говорит с ним о таких опасных вещах. Если Вейзи узнает об этих словах, то непременно постарается сжить со свету неугодного избранного. А вдруг это соглядатай, подосланный самим Вейзи, чтобы проверить его верность?  
— Вы снова прячете взгляд, — рассмеялся Крылатый. — Боитесь, что нас услышат?  
— Как ваше имя, сэр?  
— Роберт. А вы Гай Гисборн, я слышал. Честное слово, лучшего человека на должность охотника за злодеями шериф найти не мог — вы даже выглядите, как летучая мышь.  
Гай вздрогнул и почувствовал, как дернулись под курткой крылья. Как назло, в этот момент у него свело ногу, и он потряс ею, не думая, как глупо это выглядит со стороны.  
— Спасибо... э-э-э... сэр Роберт.  
— Вам надо сесть, — командным тоном произнес Роберт.  
Гай легко мог представить, как он отдает приказы под Акрой.  
— В мои обязанности это не входит.  
— Чушь, — махнул рукой Роберт. — Но если вам не позволяет сидеть чувство долга, то я стоять не обязан. Будьте любезны, пройдите со мной. Вряд ли шериф обрадуется, если я притащу сюда огромную скамью.  
«Почему он не оставит меня в покое?», — подумал Гай, двинувшись за Робертом. Только сейчас он заметил, что на нем охотничий костюм: простые зеленые штаны и куртка с откинутым капюшоном, тогда как остальные гости были разодеты в пух и прах. Роберт уселся в конце длинной лавки, пододвинув набравшегося соседа, и взглянул на Гая снизу вверх.  
— Теперь мне неудобно, — пожаловался он, потирая шею. — Если вы сядете рядом, мне не придется завтра мучиться от болей в спине.  
Что-то в его голосе не позволяло возразить. Роберт вновь толкнул сидящих слева, и Гай, повинуясь его кивку, занял освободившееся место. Вейзи сидел далеко и вряд ли заметит, что помощник допустил вольность.  
— Попробуйте свинину, — хлопнул его по ноге Роберт, выдергивая из размышлений. — Она будто пять минут назад еще пищала.  
— Наверное, кто-то истыкал ее ножом, вызвав дух несчастной из свинячьего рая.  
Роберт первый рассмеялся его шутке. Гай криво улыбнулся и слегка расслабился. После нескольких кубков вина Крылатый начал ему нравиться и, кажется, по какой-то непонятной причине это было взаимно. За последние полчаса Роберт раз десять дружески ударил его по ноге или плечу, пока так и не оставил руку на колене. От ладони исходило приятное тепло, и Гай устало подумал, что не хочет ничего менять. Из приятных мыслей его выдернул голос Роберта, который почти ни на минуту не замолкал:  
— ...воздухом?  
— Что? — переспросил Гай.  
— Я говорю, не хотите подышать свежим воздухом?  
Гай почувствовал, как рука передвинулась выше и слегка сжала его ногу.  
— Действительно душновато, — ответил он севшим голосом.  
Правильно ли он понял намерения Роберта? Это легко выяснить, выйдя наружу. Все равно надо отлить. Поддерживая друг друга скорее из желания, чем из необходимости, они выбрались во двор. Отыскав укромный уголок, они встали почти вплотную, и Гай позволил себе забыться хотя бы на несколько минут.

Было приятно обнимать Крылатого, гладить мягкие перья. Слышать учащенное дыхание, когда касаешься основания крыльев, целовать горло, облизывать кадык и сжимать ладонью крепкий зад. Похоже, Роберт не ожидал такого напора, но против явно не был. Пробормотав что-то невразумительное, он упал перед Гаем на колени и принялся развязывать шнуровку на его штанах. Не успел тот понять, что аристократ собирается отсосать у него, Бескрылого, как Роберт вобрал в рот полувставший член. Гай вцепился одной рукой в светлые волосы, а другой стал поглаживать перья везде, куда мог дотянуться. Продолжая удерживать его за бедро, Роберт со стоном накрыл ладонью свой пах. Гай втянул воздух сквозь зубы и закрыл глаза, боясь кончить от одного только вида Роберта, удовлетворяющего себя через штаны.  
— Подожди... не так быстро.  
Роберт поднял голову и улыбнулся, затем, к ужасу и удовольствию Гая, облизнул головку члена и сглотнул выступившую каплю. Еще немного — и он не сможет сдержаться.  
— Хочу видеть твое лицо... — выдохнул Гай. — Пожалуйста...  
Роберт поднялся и прижался к нему всем телом, потом начал тереться о его ногу, так что между быстрыми толчками Гай с трудом смог приспустить с него штаны, высвобождая возбужденную плоть. Роберт уронил голову ему на плечо, задвигался резче. Гай погладил его между лопаток, где заканчивался капюшон, лаская плотные крылья с нежным пухом, сжал в кулаке горсть белоснежных перьев. Было ли Роберту больно, он не понял, но, совершив еще несколько движений, тот кончил ему на куртку. Гай впервые довел Крылатого до оргазма, и ощущение власти над избранным переполняло его, сладко отдаваясь внизу живота. Какое-то время они стояли, не двигаясь, пока дыхание Роберта не выровнялось. Наконец, Гай отстранился и хотел выбраться из узкого пространства между стеной и его телом. Но Роберт снова прижал его к стене:  
— Далеко собрался? — низким голосом поинтересовался он.  
Гай задумался, в какой миг их близости они перешли на «ты», но не вспомнил.  
— Возможно, шериф меня ищет.  
— Ты же не вернешься туда вот с этим? — на лице Роберта, когда он взглянул на все еще возбужденный член Гая, появилось голодное выражение.  
— Ты же не собираешься мне с этим помочь? — уверенно парировал Гай.  
— Гисборн, — покачал тот головой, — я же сказал, со мной ты можешь забыть о предрассудках. С крыльями или без, но ты мой самый страстный партнер за несколько лет. К тому же красивый. И...  
Не договорив, он обхватил член Гая и принялся водить ладонью вверх-вниз по стволу. При этом Роберт смотрел ему в лицо, словно изучал реакцию и старался повторить именно те движения, которые доставили наибольшее удовольствие. От этого внимательного взгляда бросало в жар. Для Гая это было уже слишком. Он закрыл глаза, и тут же уха коснулось горячее дыхание, посылая волны дрожи по всему телу.  
— Ты мне понравился еще в лесу, — прошептал Роберт, облизывая мочку. — Такой красивый и беспомощный... Нужно было овладеть тобой прямо там, пока ты спал. Ты когда-нибудь просыпался с членом в заднице, растягивающим тебя до предела? Представь, ты открываешь глаза и понимаешь, что у тебя стоит, а яйца лопаются от желания. Сзади в тебя вонзается потный мужчина, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду, а ты еще не готов...  
Гай всхлипнул и излился в руку Роберта — причем его первые слова сознания так и не достигли. Когда мир вокруг перестал вращаться, он обнаружил, что Роберт уже привел себя в порядок и завязывает ему штаны. Пора было возвращаться в зал, но Гаю хотелось продлить минуты покоя.  
— Что это у тебя? — спросил Роберт, одернув на нем куртку и задев крылья.  
Гай отпрянул и ответил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Броня.  
— Видал я кожаные доспехи, но чтобы такой тонкий... И мне вдруг показалось, что он зашевелился. Смешно, правда?  
Гай не нашел это смешным и отступил еще на шаг. Роберт слишком проницателен, чтобы легко обмануться, а он потерял над собой контроль и теперь расплачивается. Радужное настроение рассеялось, как будто его и не было.  
— Мне пора, — грубовато бросил Гай и направился в замок. Роберт молча последовал за ним.

Еда почти исчезла со столов, собаки с наслаждением грызли перепавшие им кости, а гости вовсю налегали на вино. Гай понадеялся, что скупой Вейзи хотя бы разбавил его водой: разбираться с пьяными ссорами ему не улыбалось. Крылатые, однако, отяжелели после сытного ужина и не собирались затевать драку. Роберт сел на прежнее место в конце лавки, на этот раз с извиняющейся улыбкой, даже не пытаясь подвинуться. Поняв намек, Гай вернулся на свой пост у стены, стараясь заглушить обиду. Роберт был с ним нежен этим вечером, так чего еще он ждет? Для Крылатого это было таким же удовлетворением естественной потребности организма, как и для него. Гай был не прочь повторить, но вряд ли Роберт хотел того же, иначе не смотрел бы на него, будто в чем-то виноват. Вина — знак сожаления, а сожаление ведет к разрыву. Других вариантов Гай за свою жизнь не видел.  
Погрузившись в мрачные мысли, он не заметил суматохи и только после вопля шерифа «Гисбо-о-орн!» поднял голову и огляделся. Роберта за столом уже не было. Он раскачивался на веревке, привязанной к люстре, — когда только успел туда взобраться — и, смеясь, сбивал на гостей горящие свечи. За спиной у него висел колчан со стрелами и лук. Сбросив очередную свечу, он крикнул что-то нескольким одетым в зеленое мужчинам, чье появление Гай пропустил. Те рассредоточились по верхней галерее и целились в толпу из луков.  
— Гисборн, ко мне! Где тебя черти носят, тварь бескрылая? — вопил шериф.  
На его крики сбежалась стража, внеся окончательную сумятицу. Гай кинулся в центр зала, но перепуганные гости не расступились. Оставалось только смотреть, как Роберт взмывает под потолок и вскарабкивается на выступ окна. Обернувшись, он отыскал Гая и, глядя ему в глаза, послал воздушный поцелуй, а затем спрыгнул наружу. Следом скрылись и остальные стрелки.  
— Гисборн, ты дал ему уйти! — Вейзи трясся от ярости.  
— В чем он виноват, сэр?  
— Эти разбойники украли все собранные за этот месяц налоги!  
— Но какое к ним отношение имеет Роберт?  
— Ты осел! Он-то все и задумал. Это же Робин Гуд!  
Гай вытер со щеки слюну. Робин Гуд. Робин. Роберт. Встреча в лесу и улыбка разбойника, которую он почти забыл. Застонав, Гай хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Какой позор.  
— Ты сказал «Роберт»? — нехорошо улыбнулся Вейзи. — Нам предстоит долгий разговор, мой мальчик.

Разговор действительно был долгим, хотя разговором отповедь Вейзи назвать можно было с натяжкой. Гай сообщил, что Робин Гуд, назвавшись Робертом, сам к нему подошел и отвлек внимание, в то время как его люди, несомненно, проникали в замок. А не ответить на расспросы Крылатого было невежливо.  
— Как ты его сразу не узнал, ты же видел его в лесу? — спросил Вейзи зло.  
— В темноте все избранные на одно крыло, — спокойно ответил Гай, пожав плечами.  
— Да что ты понимаешь! Смотри у меня, Гисборн, я ведь могу найти тебе замену. Твое счастье, что лучшего человека у меня пока нет, — Вейзи несколько раз взмахнул крыльями и добавил уже тише: — Мне все равно, как ты будешь искать Гуда, хоть в лесу поселись. И приведи живым, я вздерну его на площади, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
Гай кивнул и вышел. В голове начал зарождаться план. Он сумел улететь из леса незамеченным, и точно так же может туда прилететь. Сверху лагерь не увидеть, но дым от костра выдаст его местонахождение. Странно, что Вейзи сам до этого не додумался. Либо просто считал ниже своего достоинства кружить над деревьями ради поимки разбойника.

Гай дождался безлунной ночи, верхом добрался до оврага неподалеку от Шервуда, стреножил коня, разделся до штанов и полетел к лесу. Ветер холодил обнаженную кожу, и он мечтал, как вернется в замок и растопит камин. В свете звезд Гай видел густые кроны, но различить детали не мог, и был вынужден спуститься ниже. Почти касаясь крыльями верхушек деревьев, он полетел медленнее, пристально вглядывался в темноту. Минут через пятнадцать он наконец увидел то, что искал — дым. Гай покружил над этим местом, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам. Ему показалось, что не все разбойники спят: к шорохам добавились еще какие-то странные звуки. Он уже собирался отлететь в сторону и поискать, где приземлиться, как тишину разорвал свист летящей стрелы. Наконечник чиркнул по плечу, вонзился в перепонку, и тело пронзила боль. Забив крыльями, Гай заметался в воздухе, и еще несколько стрел пролетело мимо. Перед глазами все плыло, спину выламывало, и вскоре крылья, не выдержав напряжения, сложились. Он камнем рухнул вниз, ломая ветки и ударяясь о деревья, но уже ничего не чувствовал, потеряв сознание.

Очнувшись, Гай решил, что по нему прошелся отряд рыцарей в полном вооружении — болели, казалось, даже кости. Он попытался пошевелить крыльями, но не получилось: их удерживали растянутыми. Гай запаниковал, дернулся.  
— Не трепыхайся, — пробился сквозь шум в ушах чей-то голос, и перед глазами появились грязные сапоги.  
Лежа на животе, с повернутой влево головой больше ничего увидеть не удавалось. Неизвестность бесила, да и сдаваться без боя Гай не собирался.  
Он схватил незнакомца за ногу, дернул на себя, и тот, охнув, потерял равновесие. Но упал не на землю, а прямо на него. Гай еще успел подумать, что умрет, так и не узнав, кто его подстрелил.

— Очухался? — услышал Гай, открыв глаза.  
На спину полилась холодная вода. Он вздрогнул, выругался, но незнакомец продолжал поливать его.  
— Что тебе надо? Отпусти меня! Я заплачу выкуп.  
— Если раны не промыть, они загноятся.  
Гай попытался посмотреть за спину, но голова у него не крутилась, как у совы.  
— Покажись, трус.  
— Поразительная логика, Гисборн. Ну, хорошо, любуйся.  
Незнакомец встал перед ним на колени и наклонился. К своему удивлению, Гай узнал Роберта. Робина. Гуда. Удивление мгновенно сменилось яростью.  
— Так это ты меня подстрелил? Не знал, что ты еще и убийца.  
— А ты, видимо, любишь совершать ночные прогулки над лесом, — усмехнулся Робин и выпрямился. — И совершенно случайно кружил неподалеку от моего убежища. Кстати, стрелял не я. Я бы не промахнулся.  
— Тогда твои люди.  
— Вряд ли. Они стреляют только дичь и не едят человечину.  
— Значит, приняли меня за другого.  
— Точно, за огромную летучую мышь. Не смеши, Гисборн.  
Гай вдруг понял, что лежит почти обнаженный и беззащитный, и Гуд может сделать с ним все, что захочет. Отрезать крылья, например.  
— Ты хочешь сдать меня простолюдинам, — предположил он.  
— Они тоже не едят человечину, — Робин хмыкнул и смахнул со спины Гая капли.  
— Тогда шерифу, чтобы он казнил меня как предателя.  
— Какое у тебя извращенное воображение. В самом деле, ты способен думать о чем-то более приятном, чем пытки и казни?  
— Убьешь меня сам?  
— Зачем? Было бы преступлением уничтожать такую красоту.  
— Не смейся, Гуд!  
— Извини, но ничего другого ты не услышишь. И называй меня Робином, после того, что было-то.  
Гай тут же вспомнил, что хотел спросить о случившемся во дворе замка, но не знал, как к этому подойти. Он все еще был зол на Гуда за его обман. Нужно было сразу сообразить, что просто так Крылатые не заводят связи с Бескрылыми. Он как раз открыл рот, чтобы озвучить свою мысль, когда Робин ткнул в крыло чем-то острым. И вместо вертящегося на языке вопроса Гай обрушил на него все известные ему ругательства.  
— Право слово, какой ты неженка, Гисборн. Тебе никогда не зашивали раны?  
— Не на крыльях, — просипел Гай, сдерживая стон.  
— Прости, но эти разрывы нельзя так оставлять. Не думаю, что перепонка срастется сама собой, хотя и мало знаком с анатомией кожистых крыльев.  
— Странно, что ты меня не убил.  
— Честное слово, еще об этом заикнешься... Я же сказал, что не стрелял в тебя.  
— Тогда откуда ты здесь взялся?  
— Проверял кое-что. По лесу бродят разные странные люди, вот я и слежу за порядком.  
— Надо же. Разбойник следит за порядком. Ночью.  
— Надо же. Помощник шерифа ловит разбойника в небе. Ночью.  
— Вовсе не в небе. Я высматривал дым от костра.  
— Не лучше ли было искать сам костер?  
— Вы могли его чем-нибудь прикрыть.  
— Сколько ты уже служишь у шерифа?  
— А что?  
— Неужели тебе не доводилось искать кого-то в лесу?  
— Ночью — нет.  
— Так вот, мы не разводим ночью огонь, чтобы Крылатые не обнаружили его сверху.  
— Но кто-то развел.  
— То есть?  
— Я увидел дым, решил посмотреть поближе и меня подстрелили.  
— Хм... задумчиво протянул Робин. — Видимо, это кто-то из тех браконьеров, которых я ищу. Подумал, что ты охотишься за ним, и выстрелил.  
— Ты и твоя шайка — сами браконьеры.  
— Я хозяин этой земли и имею право охотиться на ней, сколько хочу.  
Гай решил, что ослышался.  
— Ты — что? Так ты Локсли? Граф Хантингтон?  
— Собственной персоной.  
— Тогда почему ты не вернул свои владения?  
— Ты серьезно считаешь, что принц Джон и Вейзи позволят мне это, пока король не вернулся? Я осмотрелся, понял, что на власти рассчитывать бесполезно, и организовал сопротивление.  
— Это же измена. Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Передай шерифу, что если он не прекратит беззаконие, я буду продолжать грабить тех, кто его поддерживает.  
— Что ж ты сам ему не сказал?  
— Если помнишь, я был занят.  
По игривому тону Гай понял, что именно Робин имеет в виду.  
— Ты меня использовал.  
— Я этого не планировал, — уже серьезно произнес Робин. — Все получилось само собой. Когда я увидел тебя у стены... Да не дергайся ты!  
— Они сами.  
— Да-да, твои крылья живые и умеют думать. В отличие от тебя.  
— Я не вру, — огрызнулся Гай. — Эти уродливые штуки творят, что хотят, и в самый неподходящий момент.  
— И вовсе они не уродливые, — Робин погладил изгиб крыла, которое дрогнуло под его рукой. — Но я вижу, о чем ты, — рассмеялся он, продолжая скользить ладонью по перепонке.  
— Прекрати, — такая ласка была Гаю слишком приятна, чтобы с этим мириться, и он попытался заговорить Робину зубы: — Ты единственный, кто не бежит за дровами для костра при виде таких крыльев.  
— Не забывай, что я был в Палестине, а там их считают редкой особенностью, а не проклятием.  
— Так и вижу, как Ричард благодушно похлопывает рыцаря по черному крылу, а остальные его поздравляют, — дернул щекой Гай.  
— К сожалению, наши рыцари еще не настолько... мудры. Нет, я говорю о войске Саладина.  
— И мы с ними воюем, с этими прекрасными людьми, — продолжал Гай насмешливо, не веря, что существует место, где его приняли бы.  
Робин сжал перепонку, и он дернулся от боли.  
— Я что, тыкаю в тебя осиновым колом или разжигаю костер?  
— Ты в меня иголкой тыкаешь.  
— Уже закончил. Подвигай крыльями.  
Гай с удивлением обнаружил, что может это сделать: камни — или чем там их удерживал Гуд? — исчезли.  
— Сложи, — продолжил тот.  
И сложить получилось.  
— Как они мало места занимают, — улыбнулся Робин, снова касаясь его крыльев. — Ты можешь спать на спине?  
— Конечно, а ты нет?  
— Могу, но только с раскрытыми. А твои такие тонкие и гибкие... занимают так мало места.  
— Ты это уже говорил.  
Даже сложенные, крылья льнули к ласкающим их рукам, и Гай заерзал — штаны в паху жали. Робин велел ему перевернуться на спину, чтобы осмотреть грудь и плечо, и он понадеялся, что темнота скроет его возбуждение. Промыв раны, Робин закрыл их какими-то листьями, а потом заставил Гая проглотить отвратительную на вкус жидкость.  
— Так и лежи, — приказал он.  
— Холодно, — буркнул Гай.  
— О, это поправимо, — улыбнулся Робин и лег рядом, укрыв его крылом.  
Гай действительно почувствовал себя лучше. Глаза начали слипаться, а мысли — принимать странную форму.  
— Ты бы мог продавать перья для подушек, и не пришлось бы заниматься грабительством, — сонно произнес он.  
— И как я сразу о таком не подумал?  
— Ты надо мной смеешься.  
— Да что ты? Вот прямо сейчас повыдергиваю все перья и пойду продавать. Как делают все Крылатые по субботам.  
— Ноги мерзнут, — подумав, сообщил Гай. Сапоги он оставил там же, где и одежду, чтобы облегчить крыльям ношу, и теперь жалел об этом.  
— А так? — Робин положил свою ногу поверх ноги Гая.  
— Это не ступни.  
— Есть возражения? Кажется, нет. А теперь спи и набирайся сил. Они тебе еще понадобятся.  
Гай решил, что страсть в голосе Робина ему почудилась. Перья согревали лучше любого одеяла и, несмотря на раны, он погрузился в спокойный сон.

На этот раз пробуждение было куда приятнее: боль почти прошла, белоснежные перья щекотали грудь. Открыв глаза, Гай увидел, что уже светает. Робин спал, а у него было полно вопросов, которые он не подумал задать ночью. Например, не наткнется ли на них кто-нибудь случайно? Приподнявшись на локтях, он огляделся. Они лежали в чем-то вроде пещеры, только стены были не каменные, а из веток. Неподалеку журчал ручей, и сразу стало ясно, откуда Робин брал воду, чтобы промыть ему раны.  
— Не двигайся, — хрипло произнесли рядом, и Гай вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Отсюда отличный вид.  
Гай заозирался в поисках этого самого вида, пока не понял, что Робин говорил о нем. Он улыбался, и на лице читалось явное предложение. Глянув ниже, Гай обнаружил выпуклость у него на штанах и замер, не зная, как поступить. Утренний стояк еще не означал, что Робин его хочет. Долго размышлять Гаю не дали: Робин ловко опрокинул его на землю и частично заполз на него, накрыв ладонью стратегически важную область.  
— Надеюсь, мы не около твоего лагеря, — через несколько минут у Гая внезапно пробудился голос разума.  
— Конечно, нет, я бы не притащил тебя в лагерь. Мои люди хорошие, но несколько... суеверные... О, а ты быстр, — Робин довольно облизнулся.  
— А нечего лапать чужие крылья, Гуд.  
— Робин.  
— Робин.  
— Прости, не удержался. Дьявол, почему у тебя такая тугая шнуровка на штанах?  
Гай сам задавался этим вопросом, желая, чтобы Робин действовал быстрее: тесные штаны уже причиняли боль. Наконец, Робин освободил его член и несколько раз провел по нему вверх-вниз. Второй рукой он продолжал гладить крыло, которое время от времени изгибалось, давая доступ к наиболее чувствительным местам. Под его умелыми руками Гаю все сложнее было сдерживать стоны. К тому же Робин, как и тогда, слишком внимательно смотрел ему в лицо, и это нервировало. Гай вывернулся из-под него, сел, оперся на плотно сплетенные ветки и вернул его руку себе на промежность. Робин устроился у него на ногах и развязал собственные штаны. Гай уткнулся ему в плечо и принялся ласкать его член. Спрятав лицо от пронзительного взгляда, Гай перестал сдерживать стоны и полностью отдался ощущениям. Крыльями он обнял Робина, раз уж прижаться телом не получалось. Тот гладил его по спине, слегка царапая ногтями между лопаток, и от этого темнело в глазах.  
— Я... больше... не могу, — выдохнул Гай, все быстрее двигая рукой по члену Робина.  
Тот стал водить большим пальцем по головке, смазывая выступающие на ней капли, пока Гай не укусил его за плечо. В следующий миг он запрокинул голову и замер, потом задрожал всем телом, крылья распахнулись и замахали, поднимая ветер. Робин отбросил замершую на его члене руку и сам принялся доводить себя до пика наслаждения. Гай хотел помочь, но оргазм был так силен, что он не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Гуд сам виноват, он же предупреждал! Однако Робин вовсе не выглядел обделенным и продолжал удовлетворять себя, глядя на Гая из-под полуприкрытых век. Взгляд остановился на его обмякшем члене, и если бы Гай недавно не кончил, то кончил бы сейчас. Сделав еще несколько движений, Робин со вздохом выплеснулся ему на живот и лег сверху.  
— Ты слишком быстрый, — судя по тону, он улыбался.  
— Ты уже говорил.  
Робин наклонился ближе... еще ближе... совсем близко... и коснулся губами его рта. Обычно Гай избегал поцелуев с партнерами, но с Робином все было иначе. Это и не был поцелуй в полном смысле слова — просто легкое прикосновение. Не обещание, а благодарность. Не страсть, но нежность. Гай углубил поцелуй и крепче прижал Робина к себе. Кажется, он еще закинул ноги ему на талию, но об этом думать не хотелось.  
— Твои крылья, — произнес Робин, отрываясь от его губ.  
— Что?  
— Они дергаются, будто ты пытаешься взлететь.  
— Я же говорил, что у этих тварей своя воля.  
— Не сваливай на них свои скрытые желания, — улыбнулся Робин. — Признай, что тебе хорошо, и не ворчи.  
— А ты замолчи и наклонись ближе.

Гай возвращался в Ноттингем в прекрасном расположении духа. Робин отдал ему свою куртку цвета жухлой травы, сказав, что его люди не удивятся, если он вернется в одной рубахе. Гай спрятал под ней крылья, а большего ему было не нужно.  
— Закажи еще один комплект одежды и проделай в ней прорези, — велел Робин, когда они остановились на опушке. — Мне нравится смотреть на твои крылья, а летая с голой грудью, ты простудишься.  
— А я-то думал, вам нравится, когда я голый, граф, — усмехнулся Гай.  
— Не называй меня так, — недовольно проворчал Робин.  
На прощание он снова поцеловал Гая и по-хозяйски похлопал его по промежности.  
— Я наведаюсь к тебе в спальню. Хочу исполнить ту мечту, о которой рассказал при нашей первой встрече. Помнишь?  
— Хм... — Гай сделал вид, что задумался, потом улыбнулся. — Кажется, ты хотел овладеть мной, пока я сплю.  
Робин подмигнул и скрылся за деревьями, а он направился к замку, обдумывая, что сказать шерифу. Придется объяснить, что он потерпел неудачу в поисках Робин Гуда. Через неделю или больше, когда Вейзи начнет терять терпение, Гай сообщит ему настоящее имя разбойника, а еще через месяц — передаст его угрозу. Эти крупицы информации не повредят Робину, который слишком умен, чтобы попасться. А он, Гай Гисборн, будет теперь служить графу Хантингтону, пока у него не отсохнут крылья.


End file.
